pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Marina101
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Poke Espectaculos Wiki. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 12:07 18 sep 2009 Amiga Es un gusto que te unas, suerte en el instituto!!!! --HarukaAngel 18:11 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya k ando por acá T quería decir que me fui del chat xq la computadora empieza a enletecerse cuando lo uso y no puedo dejar un mensaje así k lo dejé. Muy buena tu historia, cumpleaños de Friday. Happy birthday to you...XD. Besitos. --HarukaAngel 22:49 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Un Pichu Te lo puse en WikiDex pero tal vez no lo entendiste, estaba en inglés: I want to be a Pichu. I es yo, want es querer, to be es el verbo ser o estar y a es un o una. Como cuando dicen It's a pen, es una lapicera. --HarukaAngel 22:54 18 sep 2009 (UTC) I want call me Carolyn pero que me dijeran Carol. Y I want call me es Quiero llamarme, creo XD. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|''♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) hola marina como estas bueno solo te dire q aqui pondre mi novela--Espeon9 22:25 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Marinaaaaa Terminé a Katy (Katherine), aquí está: 300px Qué tal?? --HarukaAngel 23:11 21 sep 2009 (UTC) EY... Esta wiki mola.-- --I´m shiny 14:54 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Nueva wiki Hola Marina, Me alegro de que por fin haya un espacio a propósito para los fanfics de WikiDex. Estaría muy bien que otros usuarios tomaran ejemplo. Esperamos vernos (regento una wiki de fanfics, pero en general) y que no hayan ningún tipo de problemas. Un saludo cordial desde Fanfics, Koenma [[Usuario_Discusión:Koenma|...]]. '''PD:'En la portada he visto una errata. Vandalismo va con v, no con b (xd). Gracias^^ Tus personjes también son muy bonit@s, gracias amiga. Te quiero, besitos. --HarukaAngel 23:01 22 sep 2009 (UTC) holaa marina bueno cuentame en un mensaje quien dijo algo sobre mi jaja bueno besos bye--Espeon9 19:48 24 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola Tanto tiempo sin un mensaje, bueno quería saber si vas a poner Flora y compañía acá también,las caras de Cherrim (las dos) ya están, también la de Pikachu hembra y otros personajes, yo las estuve subiendo. Lo único k tendrías k subir las de los Umbreon de colores. Besos: --HarukaAngel 15:46 25 sep 2009 (UTC) wheeeee gracias por rellenar los espacios de las curiosidades n3n --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 13:39 26 sep 2009 (UTC) jajaja por que no vamos al chat de wikidex a crear mas capitulos? xD tambien hize una plantilla para ti (y para mi xD) si quieres usarla solo pon --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 13:53 26 sep 2009 (UTC) bien n_n esta linda, a pesar de que sea cortita apenas xD ya te metiste al chat? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 13:57 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Buenaso Tengo una duda, aunque digo buenaso casi siempre no sé si se escribe con z con s y ayer estaba probando el acento español y me salió xP --HarukaAngel 14:04 26 sep 2009 (UTC) No sabía que... en España también lo decían, creí que sólo lo decíamos los uruguayos y argentinos n_n ahora ya lo sé jeje, bueno chau. --HarukaAngel 14:27 26 sep 2009 (UTC) PD: Tenés de donde elegir para tus historias: Archivo:?.pngArchivo:?1.gifArchivo:?2.gif Las subí ayer x3 Estuve leyendo... pokémon mix región 1 y está muy bueno, excepto por Berlitz. Es tan asquerosa, como va a ir a robar algo sólo porque lo quiera xP?? Está muy buena la historia, creo que ya lo había dicho xD. Otra cosa: cómo hacés para hacer tantas historias juntas?? No te da trabajo?? --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 20:14 26 sep 2009 (UTC) oye aun estas en el chat de wikidex? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 20:19 26 sep 2009 (UTC) y.. por que no hacemos la trama en el chat de aqui? quiero ver que pasa con barry n3n --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 20:26 26 sep 2009 (UTC) jijijiji si jiji x3 ya estoy en el chat --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 20:40 26 sep 2009 (UTC) chat exclusivo para pkmn diversion pura http://xat.com/PokeEspectaculos ahi vamos a crearlo, ya que: *es mas complejo *se actualiza solo cuando mandan un mensaje, asi se evita la confusion *tiene historial asi que guarda todo lo que escribamos *va a ser personal jijiji xD y copiaste la ultima escena que tuvimos? no alcanze a ver el final T-T pero si no la podemos hacer denuevo con mas detalles xD --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:52 27 sep 2009 (UTC) las saco de la bulbapedia y por cierto, no te importa que haya continuado la historia un poquitititin??????? *3* Friday: todos los chicos estan desnudos Friday/Día: May esta dentro del inodoro Julio:Gengar hazme inviisbles si es que puedes xD Friday: Julio, te veo algo. Y a ti Barry, y a ti Lucas Kristal: que hacemos para salvar a May!!! se puede haogar!!! Lucas: por ultima vez, no se pudo haber metido ahi!!! Kristal: lanzemosle otra cosa! todos se alejan Kristal: dawn tu crees?? Dawn: puede que may sea mi enemiga, sea fea, con pelo de blaziken Kristal: oye yo invente eso! Dawn: en fin, es rara, loca, con pokemons feos Kristal: algo mas que no sean insultos? Dawn: en fin, es creida, pero no quiero que muera asi Kristal: y que hacemos??? Dawn: ay no se! todos aqui estan desnudos! Kristal: jijijiji Dawn: yo sugiero, que desarmemos el inodoro Kristal: wow, alfin se te ocurre algo inteligente Dawn: dejame traer herramientas, y traerles ropa Kristal: que les paso a las otras? Dawn: olian feo y las arroje por la ventana en fin, me voy dawn trata de abrir la puerta, pero esta cerrada Dawn: esta cerrada!!!! Kristal: chicas!!! marina!!! ayuda! estamos encerradas!!! Dawn: alguien!?!?!? Kristal: salgamos por la ventana Dawn: no cabemos Lucas: ay no nos digan que nos vamos a quedar asi para siempre Barry: deje mis pokebolas afuera! Lucas y Julio: igual Dawn: tratemos de abrir la puerta con la cabeza de barry Barry: hey! Friday: ay creo que soy la unica inteligente de aqui la puerta es de hierro, utilizemos la cabeza de lucas Lucas: oye! May: a..gluppyuudaaaglup May: me ahooogggg. Friday: atemos toda nuestra ropa, es mas que la de ellos! Kristal: ay no, mejor rompamos la taza, no me pienzo quitar nada ... Dawn: si la rompemos podemos matar a May? (en su mente) sii!!!!!! x Sep ... Julio: chiicas x Sep ... hay tres chicos aqui que quieren vestirse, hagan algo! x Sep ... Kristal: ten mi bufanda y mi gorra Barr...digo Lucas x Sep ... Lucas: awww eres tan linda! (la besa) x Sep ... Barry: hmm creidos x Sep ... Lucas le susurra a Barry: jaja no se como pudiste dejar a esta preciosura x Sep ... Barry lo patea x Sep ... Friday: ay ya no mas violencia! x Sep ... Barry: ¡aaah! me voy a volver loco si no salimos!!! x Sep ... Lucas: jaja por lo menos yo tengo ropa x Sep ... Barry: eso sera por poco (se la quita) x Sep ... Barry: huele tan bien... como a Kris...digo Friday x Sep ... Kristal: por suerte, se karate, partire esa puerta! x Sep ... Friday: umm..Kris.. esa puerta es de... x Sep ... Kristal: iaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! (se golpea super duro) ouch!!!! ay...creo que me rompi algo..me dueleeeeee --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 11:27 27 sep 2009 (UTC) estasestasestas conectadaaaaa?????? me levante tempraño (serian las 13:00 alla, y aqui las 6:00) para ver si estabas pero nop =( quiero seguir la historia haora que mi mama me trajo su laptop; ¡no mas interrupciones de mi hermana! =D --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 16:26 27 sep 2009 (UTC) wiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yay! alfin! te vengo esperando desde las 6:00 x3 y no la hize yo xD como crees xDDD la hize en un juego de vestir a un entrenador xDDD si kieres te paso el link, y plisssssssssssssssssssssss sigamos con la historia!!!!!!!! estoy super emooocionada!!!! =DDD --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 18:54 27 sep 2009 (UTC) y por cierto vamos a continuar desde la parte que te mande en tu discusion? x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 18:56 27 sep 2009 (UTC) ... lo de los screenshots no lo entendi xD y no en el xat, desburi que no tiene historial =( vamos en este, y continuamos en la parte de mi pie??? >3< --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 18:59 27 sep 2009 (UTC) >x< Es en [] --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:08 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Amiga Te estado buscando en todas la wikias, y no t habia encontrado, oye le pedi a Ciencia al Poder la copia del club y lo tengo la voy a pasra a esta pagina, de hay t aiso, ehhh, bye, cuidate besos tu amiga --Nikko 19:28 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola ven al chat para que me cuentes de pokemon diversion pura kristal y yo hicimon un cap ayer BYE!!! Jarf1998 18:56 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Mirá lo que... encontré: http://www.dragoart.com/tuts/2627/1/1/how-to-draw-dawn-from-pokemon-diamond-and-pearl.htm Es un tutorial para que dibujar a Dawn¬_¬ Sé que no te agrada pero en base a ella podés hacer otros personajes, como a vos te gusta dibujar pensé que te podría interesar. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 20:44 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Si Y pensar que el maldito de Y.2.J lo borro, se que no debo deir esto pero... Que se vaja al cuerno! --santi 21:15 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Amiga Ya termine el club ahora echale un vistazo, esta en mi pagina de usuario --Nikko 19:00 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Amiguis puedes editar sta imagen porfa Archivo:Sasha.png, es k lo necisto porfa, mira pintalo como se te de la gana vale porfa, te quiere tu mejjjjjjjjjjjjjjooooooooooorrrrrrrrrr amiga --Nikko 20:38 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Aaayyy Mili/Glace te quedó re linda x3 Cómo hacés para que te salga taaaan bien. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 15:00 1 oct 2009 (UTC) =P A mi no me sale muy bien en el paint, y donde se lee el manga pokémon en internet?? Ayer estuve buscando (como x 2 segundos xD) y encontré pero de los primeros. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 15:17 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Yo... las ví ahí también pero creo que son como tres nomás. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 15:54 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Amigaza querida del alma, divina, hermosa y más No pienses que te quiero comprar con eso xP. Lo sos y más ^^ Yo tengo que hacerle el traje de concursos a Katy y me va a ser difícil hacerlo porque Alma no ha usado vestido entonces como vos dibujás recontra bien en el paint, te quería pedir si podías hacerlo. No te sientas obligada, xq Niccole ya te lo pidió y no quiero enloquecerte con tantas cosas. Además está el instituto que es difícil. Si no podés deja que yo lo arreglo creo que ya tengo una manera. Por cierto, viste el tutorial que te dejé para dibujar a Dawn?? Me olvidó de probarlo xD. Bueno te dejo xq ya es tarde, bueno no tan tarde pero mi mamá ya se va a acostar y me dice que me acueste también. Besitos y acordate: no es obligación^^ --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 02:04 2 oct 2009 (UTC) PD: Te gusta mi nueva firma o es demasiado "la kapa"?? xD. Igual.. si no podes no te compliques y yo también moriría x3 cuando veo algo pearl me pongo a leer las bobadas que ponen de argumentos xP Pero no me gusta. Bueno, besos. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:19 2 oct 2009 (UTC) Oferta de Huevos! En octubre (el mes del miedo) se haran ofertas de huevos fantasmales! ya se dio a cria un Duskull y un Shuppet (tambien un Meditite con patada salta alta, pero esa es otra oferta). Tambien cree mi personaje con ese juego de vestir entrenadores: thumb|Se llama Braulio y es el actual campión de una región que planeo: Xadrio. Mari Como haces los vestidos de los personajes???????contestame porfa lo mas rapido k puedas, tu amiga --Nikko 19:55 4 oct 2009 (UTC) dimedimedimeee que aun estas aquiiii siempre que vienes estoy en el chat de wikidex o en otra parte T-T quiero seguir la historia x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 20:59 4 oct 2009 (UTC) =( mi hermana me quito la pc asi que me tuve que ir, perdon :( --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:13 5 oct 2009 (UTC) y.... ¿cuando actualizas PDD? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:19 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Ademas Aqui te dejo lo que escribiste cuando no estaba en el chat xD May: Esto es un rolloooooooooooooooo Dawn: Ya te digo, May Misty: Sí Friday: Pos de verdad Ash: ¿Han visto a Barry? Misty: No, Ash Friday: Yo sí. Lo tiré por un acantilado junto con Kristal Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?! Friday: Es broma... Calma Ash: Ah... Friday: En realidad estan juntos, besándose... Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?! Friday: Es broma. Calma... Ash: Ah... Friday: Estan muertos Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?! Friday: Es broma. Calma... Friday: Vale, vale. Estan cenando juntos en un restaurante chino Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?! Friday: Eso ya es de verdad Dawn: ¡Mentira! Es mi mejor amiga... May: Si vaya, "Forever Friends, you and I" Dawn: Plagio. Esa canción ya existe May: No, es una frase in english Friday: ¿Cómo May, Mayo, Dawn, Amanecer, Misty, Brumoso y Friday, Viernes? Ash. Claro y mi nombre Ceniza Brock: Y mi nombre viene de Rock Dawn: Callad, que no estamos en clase de inglés Friday: Ump --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:19 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Jaja En realidad sólo es tuli o pan pero pan salió de tulipán xD Yo creo que hasta hoy me dice así mi amiga. Bueno, estoy ansiosa por que salga un nuevo capítulo de Flora y compañía. Otra cosa, me pasás tu msn?? Please, así hablamos más =) Chau, chau. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 19:11 5 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿¿Has... ...escuchado Hot n cold de Katy Perry?? Esta re bueno exepto porque al principio dice: "...If you PMS (síndrome pre menstrual) like a bitch... sabés que significa?? Es: "...si vos PMS como un (o una, no sé) p****... Besos!!!!! --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 00:24 7 oct 2009 (UTC) ¡Felicitaciones! left|¡Felicitaciones!¡Felicitaciones, Marina101! Tu pokenovela, Flora y compañía, ha sido seleccionada como la pokenovela destacada de octubre. Por tu gran trabajo, os damos, ¡El gran Mudkip de oro! Esperamos que sigas creando grandes historias; Puedes poner tus placas en una sub-pagina de usuario si lo deseas. Recuerda que entre mas placas tengas, mas reconocida seras. Para saber mas de las placas puedes ir a Ayuda:Placas. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 01:55 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa ¿¿¿¿¿Querés querés querés...salir en mi historia????? La de la Kirlia y eso. Ya van a salir: Venu como Bulbasaur, Sofi como Vulpix, Vale como Eevee-Espeon, Jarf creo que también quería como Piplup y Kristal como Glaceon. Y Zangoose como Zangoose pero sólo para ayudarlos, sino no puedo meter a tantos @_@ xD Si salís vos, querés salir como una Pikachu prima de Relámpagos y Thunderpink???? Porfa contestame.........nooooo, no te obligo xD Si querés. Bueno, besos. Te quiere, no puedo decir que tu mejor amiga porque tenés much@s, así que digo: te quiere tu suuuuuuuuuper amiga que nunca te va a dejar: --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 14:09 9 oct 2009 (UTC) ^^ =) Okay entonces yo te aviso cuando salgas, dentro de poco va a salir Venu y después los otros, los voy a hacer mas o menos en el orden en que me dijeron que querían salir. No sé porque les pregunté a tantos pero bueno. Besos!!! --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 18:16 9 oct 2009 (UTC) PD: Sé que se los estoy pidiendo a varios pero me podés avisar cuando salga el próximo capítulo de Flora y C. es que me encanta esa historia. Y por cierto, ni que fueras adivina, en tu historia mi pata estaba fría y mi mamá (antes ahora no) me decía que no tenía sangre en las manos porque siempre las tenía congeladas xD n_n jejee okis... y cuando vas a actualizar Pokémon Diversión Pura??? x3 jejejjeeeeee es q quiero ver como quedo, se me olvido xD --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:13 9 oct 2009 (UTC) pero........ o.o me pasas lo que hemos dicho? o no lo tienes??? Dx yo solo tengo lo ultimo que hicimos =S --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:28 9 oct 2009 (UTC) heckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Dx osea que tenemos que empezar denuevo desde el punto donde quedaste en el articulo? xP no importa asi introduzco a mi nuevo novio xD --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:51 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Edite PDP Espero que no te moleste. n_n --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 03:42 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Marina... ...me tengo que ir, dentro de un rato vuelvo y hablamos. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 17:12 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Quieres???? Hola marina quieres que siga en Pokemon diversion pura pregunto esto por que me siento excluido, si no quieres que siga me avisas dale por que yo casi no salgo ya dime cuando y a que hora hacen los caps y responde Firma:--Jarf1998 17:54 12 oct 2009 (UTC) No sé... ...que es eso del chta xDDD y no te funciona el xat??? =( --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 13:09 14 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿Que le pasa a tu computadora? en el archivo de monica escribistes que algo le pasaba a tu computadora. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 17:51 15 oct 2009 (UTC) =( Justo hoy que falte al cole x3 trata de eliminar los archivos en tu papelera de reciclaje y manten por lo menos solo una pestaña abierta. PD: viste el video que hize? esta en mi perfil x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:34 15 oct 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm.... Y el chat no te sirve? Bueno lo que tambien puedes hacer es borrar el cache o los cookies. Son como los historiales de las paginas a las que has entrado, tus contraseñas guardadas etc. aunque no creo que sirva. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:45 15 oct 2009 (UTC) =S Pues no se me ocurre nada mas... desde cuando tienes ese problema? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:56 15 oct 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm se te va la señal? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 20:23 15 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola marina Si tu estas haciendo los personajes de mix region te puedo hacer las imagenes de pearl y diamond D= nooooo no digas eso x( seguro es la conexiooon =( tal vez se repareeee T-T --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 01:38 17 oct 2009 (UTC) =D y por que de un modo raro? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 13:07 17 oct 2009 (UTC) pdp eres la creadora de pokemon diversion pura?? Que ejemplo o_o" Que ejemplo pusistes en la plantilla de las shippings o_o" | miembros = (integrantes del Shipping. Ej: Oro ♥ Kristal) Pero es cierto asi que no me quejo xD. Kristal, your Kitty Kat 23:47 17 oct 2009 (UTC) =D ¡Miraaaa! mira lo que hize: Plantilla:Personaje Shipper, en Kristal hize la prueba y sale perfecto x3... ademas de q necesito de q porfavooor si tienes tiempo crees: Ayuda:Shippings y Lista de Shippings, y la GoldenShipping, por la cual tu y Haruka se pelearon pero nunca crearon xD --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 03:57 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Aunque solo sea un test hazlo porfi respuestas en mi discusion Aunque solo sea un test hazlo porfi respuestas en mi discusion 1-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Tu color 2-Me he encontrado una cría de murciélago:¿te gustaría adoptarla? Si o no 3-Si oyes un trueno, ¿sales para ver la tormenta o te escondes tu respuesta 4-Si ves una huella gigante:¿Huyes o buscas al que la ha dejado? tu respuesta 5-Suena el despertador:¿Saltas de la cama o sigues durmiendo? tu respuesta 6-Ves una araña en la habitación:¿la cuidas o la echas? tu respuesta Graciassss Hi!!!! Hola, Marina. Bueno, ví que pusiste en tu artículo de Friday las canciones que cantaba y quería saber si podía hacer lo mismo con alguno de mis artículos. Y ya viste mis imágenes de Alex (Alexia)?? No tenía ganas de hacerle muchos cambios xD Bueno, bye!!!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:25 19 oct 2009 (UTC) Mar.... ...si te pasa que no te anda la computadora, y no me podés contestar el otro msj, decimeló en el chat cuando nos veamos, y también me podés decir si necesitás que te edite alguna historia, x si tenés problemas, me lo pasás x mi disc, así nomás y yo lo arreglo y lo pongo en tu historia okay? n_n Bye!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 23:13 20 oct 2009 (UTC) hola ¿puedo salir en flora y compañia porfa?--fan de Acelf y Barry 14:06 21 oct 2009 (UTC)acelfcolori Okis y es spriteficacion x3 solo pon el codigo en Concurso:Spriteficacion, como lo hizo jarf, la imagen y abajo: nombrecomoloquierasllamar por: Marina101 x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 14:18 21 oct 2009 (UTC) hola lo de salir en mix region quiero ser pau y ser esta:Archivo:paula.pngy tener a Barry como hermano (si quieres)Archivo:barry.png x3 lol ekwcfkasnfa yo si te tome enserio con lo de la revista x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:43 22 oct 2009 (UTC) x3 lol ekwcfkasnfa yo si te tome enserio con lo de la revista x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:43 22 oct 2009 (UTC) jijijejejejejajajaj Hoy ando media loquita, y no es lunes, es miércoles jjiji. Bueno, en la revista magazine, esa imagen del leafeon es muy linda y kería saber si me podías hacer una de esas con el sprite de Glaceon y que dijera: We live, we love, we forgive and never give up 'cause the days we are giving are gifts from above and today we remember to live and to love. Igual no con el sprite de Glaceon y con otra imagen, como la de mi página en la sección mis shippings, kapaz que si podés con una de Questshipping, ahora me obsesioné con este shipping xD Bueno, bye and thank u 4 all. TKM!!!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 01:34 22 oct 2009 (UTC) mira bien???? seguire saliendo PDP que te parece si escribo dialogos con mi nombre ehh quetal????? para que siga saliendo por que ando triste por este asunto :´( --Julio the chikorita fan xD 18:40 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Mira xP Tome algunas fotos con la camara de mi hermana xP frame|right|Este es empoleon, mi inicial en diamante, tiene 18 cintas y esta al lv100, aunque se ve borroso -_-Luego te mando mas o sino tu discusion se llena de fotos x3 aqui te dejo 2 mas (y las que mejor salieron xP)frame|right|Ese es mi arceus, lo intercambie con una chica llamada Dawn, esta al lv.100, tiene 80 cintas de yonosedonde o_O son extrañas x3frame|right|Se ve borrosa x3 pero es mi latias shiny, esta al lv.100. Sorry q se vea borrosa, es que la camara no tomaba buenas fotos =P Kristal, your Kitty Kat 23:44 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Aaaaa otra cosa xP Hicieron PDP por la mañana? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 23:45 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Marrrr.... ...un favorcito chiquitito: Alexia (o sea yo x3) puede ser hermana o prima de Chikary?? Thank u, es que aunke chikary sea dawn me cae muy bien en las aventuras de chikary, y así me gustaría que fuera dawn: linda pero amable y simpática, no presumida, como debe ser una chika. Bueno, bye!!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 01:57 24 oct 2009 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- (Sorry que haga eso, es para pasar las imagenes mas rapido) left|¡Felicitaciones!¡Felicitaciones, Marina101! ¡Has sido seleccionado/a como un/a top escritor! Has logrado ganar, el ¡Charizard de Oro! Saldras en la portada en la seccion de Top escritores. Los top escritores son destacados, ya que crean pokenovelas e historias que son muy visitadas. Para mas informacion sobre esta, y mas placas, puedes ir a Ayuda:Placas. (perdon que me tarde tanto en entregartela n_n)--Kristal, your Kitty Kat 15:20 24 oct 2009 (UTC) Mar... ...en Chikary me agregué de familiar ya que dijiste que si, y tmbn xa q no lo tuvieras q hacer vos xq c q a veces t anda mal la PC. Bye!!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 00:49 26 oct 2009 (UTC) x3 l.o.l. Si querias ser admin/rollback solo tenias q decirlo x3 aaaaa y si buscas glaceon sin proteccion, salen cosas feas o3o" son como 16 paginas de polladas xP --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 21:22 27 oct 2009 (UTC) Una cosita, si podés Mirá, Acelfcolori había creado el artículo de Maya, pero sólo había puesto una imagen de ella hecha en deviant art en ese juego d vestir entrenadores, entonces yo le puse la Tabla Personaje, y algunos datos, xa hacer el artículo de maya de la maya de PDP, y si vos podés, ponele otros datos, sino podés me los pasás x mi discusión y yo los pongo okay?? No kiero q sea mucho trabajo xa vos pero kmo vos creaste PDP entonces sabés toda su información. Bye, TKMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 01:05 29 oct 2009 (UTC) estooo Si marina soy muy pesadita pero me tienes que hacer un favor:¿me puedes hacer el sprite de Archivo:Paula.png?porfaaaaaa y si quieres puedes salir en mi historia con el sprite de fakemon de Marina--fan de Acelf y Barry 13:45 2 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori ¿No sabes cuando cumple Oro? x3 O es a proposito q lo pones asi? x3 Mira, lo saque de la bulbapedia: *Gold's birthday is July 21st. *Gold's blood type is B. _ _____ _ _____ _ _____ | | | ____| | | | ____| | | | ____| | | | |__ | | | |__ | | | |__ _ | | | __| _ | | | __| _ | | | __| | |_| | | |___ | |_| | | |___ | |_| | | |___ \_____/ |_____| \_____/ |_____| \_____/ |_____| --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 23:53 2 nov 2009 (UTC) no pasa nada hey porque no hacemos sprites en mi wikia? asi nadie te molestara venga animate http://es.wiki-image-novela.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki-image-novela_Wiki --la amigita que te ayuda! 17:46 4 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hola ¿Cómo vas? Parece que te voy siguiendo jajaja. --Pokemon al ataque 19:19 4 nov 2009 (UTC) ... http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jarf1998/Adios... Si quieres preguntale lo que sea x3 Ps preguntale lo que sea, yo se lo que va a decir x3 o si quieres pon en tu blog si piensan que somos novios, o no se que, pero te sigo diciendo que NO somos novios x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 14:01 5 nov 2009 (UTC) venga si quieres ventea mi wikia a hacer imágenes modificadas o algo.alli nadie te molestara ademas puedes hacer lo que qiereas.yo no quiero que te sientas mal.porfaaa--la amigita que te ayuda! 14:38 5 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori http://es.wiki-image-novela.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki-image-novela_Wiki Jejejeje Aunque Kristalinda te lo niegue, si, si somos novios ;) ella es la que no quiere que la molesten conmigo x) --« ®iku / ©han » x Cøm3nTåRiiø$ ¹²³ 14:51 5 nov 2009 (UTC) marinaaaa esta wiki está muy bien. HOLA, soy pokemon shiny en otro usuario. Colaboraré con esta wikia ¿quien manda aquí? ¿quien es administr@dor? ¿que minimo de articulos hay que hacer para serlo? Cuando no tenga exámenes me pasaré por aquí --Pokemon shinys al poder 16:04 6 nov 2009 (UTC) la pokenovela del pikachu revelde está muy bien, es de las mejores k he visto, pásate por la mía, que se titula la verdad de pichu pruébala... Pokemons shinys AL PODER hi mari puedo salir en pokemon togther? a y gracias por no odiarme de lo pesada que soy--la amigita que te ayuda! 19:07 9 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Graciias gracias por todo siempre te preocupas por los demas y les ayuds --Pokemon accion 16:55 13 nov 2009 (UTC) Eevee Family Hola me encanto lo que hiciste por Eevee, y Me gustaria adoptar uno como pusiste en la Family Page Gracias hi ¿como haces las imagenes:Archivo:EP_002_(1).png?¿me enseñas?si no te molesta claro--la amigita que te ayuda! 14:39 17 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hola hola marina hace muchoq ue no nos vemos te quieri a preguntar algunas cositas viste ribee puede aparecer en mi pokenovela y segundo puedo encontrar una cura por lo de la piedra eterna ???? a si puede volucionar en la novela a unbreon PD solo evolucionara en la novela y la cxara de tu eprsonaje pude a parecer en mi novela ???? firma--Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 17:06 18 nov 2009 (UTC) Muchas gracias la de ald e tu pag de usuario esoty en elc hat ah y lo puedo llamar aron justamente es paraq eu interprete a aaron el as querido pokemon al = que vulpix de safira Marina ¿Me enseñas a hacer las imágenes sacadadeviantadevins de videojuegos y que modificas para tus historias? No se si me entiendes. --Pokemon al ataque 19:02 20 nov 2009 (UTC) porfavor si no te molesta..... ¿como haces las imagenes:Archivo:EP_002_(1).png?¿me enseñas?si no te molesta claro porfaaaaa y también una como la de tu usuario--la amigita que te ayuda! la misma pregunta lo que te pregunto aceflcori como las haces????? Ummm... Tengo una pregunta, como se hace un usuario auotoconfirmado? --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 05:24 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola ¿Me puedes poner en mi discusion un sprite que te guste o que lo hayas modificado?Es para una cosita... si no te molesta--¡cuenta conmigo! 09:34 28 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori gracias deberian hacer un grann articulo sobre ti: 1-Editas muy bien 2-Tienes muy buenas ideas 3-Ers muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy buena 4-Tienes muchas novelas No es porque lo diga por decir ,es la pura verdad. Otra cosa: todos los sprites que hagass y las imágenes que modifiques, ¿puedes ponerlos en un artículo de mi wikia? te la digo: http://es.wiki-image-novela.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki-image-novela_Wiki dime como una burocrata hace admin o burocrata a otros porfa para mi wiki--¡cuenta conmigo! 10:02 28 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori PD:no te hablo por el chat de aqui porque no me funciona se me olvido(mi mania de escribir otrpo mensaje) yo cree en mi blog un chat blog podemos hablar ahi--¡cuenta conmigo! 10:23 28 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hola Hola, me llamo Marcela, ¿Tienes Neopets? Yo tambien pero lo deje atras porque uno de ellos se enfermo y no pude cuidarlo los extraño buuuuuuaaaaaa. Atte. Aipom 18 Si Si se me enfermo pero me cree otro ¿Como se llaman tus neopets?. Atte. Aipom 18 Los mios... Los mios se llaman: Burbuluki y mi usuario pikut 60 Atte. Aipom 18 Ya lo veo... Es un Kacheek verde. Yo tenía uno, pero en una cuenta que perdí :( (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:49 28 nov 2009 (UTC)) La cabezonería de un usuario ¿Quién es ese usuario? Espero no ser yo... Si lo soy perdona mi cabezonería.--Pokemon al ataque 22:03 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Va Aqui esta: 1.Vas a tu inventario 2.Haces click en el item 3.Pones dar a un neoamigo 4.Te va a aparecer la lista de tus neoamigos y un cuadrito para enviarselo a alguien que no sea tu neoamigo 5.Fin... x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 20:04 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Dejame explicarte bien... Si me vas a odiar, odiame, pero la culpa me esta matando, ¡LO ENTENDISTES TODO MAL! Es que no soy buena explicando en el chat... Esto fue lo que paso: 1.Venu dijo que le habian borrado su novela 2.Yo dije que la habias renombrado 3.Luego PKsofi dijo que la habias borrado x que ahi sale un letrero 4.Les volvi a decir pero parecia que no me escucharan, y llego un momento donde empeze a escribir todo como loca, y me empezaron a decir cosas feas 5.Me dijeron "cierra el pico" solo x que dije que me escucharan, y banee a pokesofi, entonces venu y haruka me cayeron encima reclamandome, y tuve que bannear a venu x que no me acuerdo que me dijo 6.Les pase el link, y me vine para aca, pero luego con el enredo que tengo puse cosas que ni creo que hayan pasado 7.Volvi al xat, pero todos la cogieron contra mi x que estaban diciendo que yo habia hecho que te pusieras brava con ellos 8.Y vine y te escribi esto. Porfa no te vayas, creo que eres la unica que me comprende y no se queja de lo que hago, x que con tan solo decir x ejemplo "voy a jugar con mis peluches de pokemon" vienen y me dicen: "¿No eres muy grande para jugar con peluches y hacerlos hablar?" y tu eres la unica en el universo (por que ni mis amigas me apoyan en eso) que dice que esta bien, y si no vas a leer todo eso entonces te lo resumo: No te vayasssssss que fue un error que se me vino en la espalda y ando con el peso hasta que me perdones =( cogela contra mi solamente, pero no con todos los del xat, por que ya todos me odian. --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 20:00 30 nov 2009 (UTC) puedes? Archivo:Hikari_walk_DP.PNGcon este puedes hacerme un sprite de esteArchivo:Pau.sprite.png?--¡cuenta conmigo! 16:48 1 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori hola dime tu pokemon favorito porfa(que se parezca a un poke hembra.Ej:blissey)--¡cuenta conmigo! 18:13 1 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori hola y feliz navidad thumb|eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener!!!!!!!!!!hola marina cmo estas? espero que bien, creo q me voy de viaje asi que cmo es diciembre te queria decir feliz navidad y muchas felicidades para ti y tu familia, oye en algun momento hablemos q hace cuanto no hablamos, bueno besos cuidate bye--Espeon9 19:53 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Mar amiga disculpame se "hice" un escandalo por mi novela es que la habia hecho espontaneamente y me costo mucho --V.M.D.G.L 00:57 2 dic 2009 (UTC) A mi me gusta frame|Desde que lo vi en el anime supe que era el mejorPichu, pero tambien re-adoro a pikachu, ¡mas cuando sale en el anime! aunque me gustan todos los pokemons, pero unos mas que otros. Tambien, aunque no me creas, en mi juego de pokemon platino tengo una caja llamada Chuus con un fondo de la cara de un pikachu (el fondo me lo pase con un codigo) y ahi tengo pikachus, raichus, y pichus; todos con nombres diferentes. Uso a uno especial que se llama Sparky y es un pikachu, esta al nivel 100. Tambien tengo un pikachu hackeado que sabe ¡Surf! ese me lo regalo un amigo que tiene la r4 (action replay). A ese le pusieron Pikasurf, pero la verdad me gustaria que se llamara Tsunami o algo asi x3 pero como es intercambiado no puedo cambiarle el nombre. --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 23:52 3 dic 2009 (UTC) No te vayas... Por favor no te vayas tu has ayudado mucho aquí. Se acabarán yendo todos y me quedaré solo. Por favor no te vayas. Además has conseguido 1000 ediciones. --Pokemon al ataque 19:46 4 dic 2009 (UTC) si... Menos mal,en mi colegio me dicen rara,ademàs,desde siempre lo he sido ademàs para colmo los veo,y eso me empreña,ya que hace poquísimo tiempo(posiblemente esta semana) he vuelto a oír a Manaphy,dios...no se pke me dicen rara a de mas temo de que el otro chico de nuestro trío sueñe con Acelf...¡solo faltaria!nos pasariamos a llamar "El trio Legendario",ya que sueño con Mesprit,Alba con Uxie,y Alex no se...(...) Todos empiezan a criticarme en mi curso,sobretodo el año pasado:"a mi no me pasa,soy una persona de cabeza a los pies","eres muy rara,por eso eres sonàbula","estàs chiflada,imposible ver a los pokemon,son solo mangas"... Pues hace un mes un Moltres pasó por el techo de cristal del jardin y se reflejó tambien en mi camiseta blanca!!! =(...) --Karena-z56(FandeLatias) 23:56 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Marina una pregunta Tu sabes como poner color de letra al personaje, si sabes me avisas gracias. Atte. --¡Super aipom y buneary estrella! 02:28 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_marina.jpg pos vale pos vale borra todos los blogs de eso(si lo digo komo dices tu saldré por los aires :s) pero yo voy a borrar el mío,ya he reflexionado un poco...Esk todo el mundo me comprenden como si estuviera loca,la verdad,y no entré en razón y decidí marcharme,pero ya he reflexionado...me quedo en Pokeespectaculos y en Wikidex... El ¡¿Acaso todos se marchan?! me hizo reflexionar un poco y he entrado en razón... --Karena-z56(FandeLatias) 16:53 5 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Podrías... ... Poner un link a tu wiki en User blog:Pokemon al ataque/Links a vuestras wikis? Es que me apetece ir pero al poner su nombre en Google no me aparece. Hasta que no le pongas no puedo ir. --Pokemon al ataque 10:58 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya no hace falta Ya la he encontrado. Aunque si puedes pon el link y podré ir mas rápidamente. --Pokemon al ataque 13:38 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola Como estas, quieres ser administradira de mi wikia??? es estaNovela-Dex, necesitamos tu ayuda --Nikko 21:46 6 dic 2009 (UTC) mew shiny mira e doy cualquier pokemon por el mew shiny solo consulta a mi discusion y me dices el friend code nombre y plas ok? wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 09:59 am 05 nov 2009 (UTC) puedo ¿puedo ayudarte con las imagenes de pokemon special travel?¿puedo salir?para hacer imágenes mira:Archivo:Paula_mini.pngademás tengo todos los minis de alma, aura y maya--¡cuenta conmigo! 18:26 8 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori esto me encanta Archivo:minis.png--¡cuenta conmigo! 19:04 8 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori oye Te dejo un puesto en mi novela de protagonista, para que te alegres--¡cuenta conmigo! 18:59 11 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Dudillas ¿Qué es la búsqueda de llaves? ¿Por qué estás triste como dices en tu página de usuario: ''Además, estoy triste por... :? --Pokemon al ataque 18:44 12 dic 2009 (UTC) hello mira: mi cuarto:Archivo:Cuarto_de_Paula.pngy mi salónArchivo:Salón_de_Paula.png los modificas como quieras y puedes ponerle los personajes. Mejor mi mini es ete:Archivo:Selene_mini.pngmi equipo: ver: Paula y me llamo Selene--¡cuenta conmigo! 17:53 13 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Awww, Marinaaaaaaaaaa!! Sorry x lo del sábado (a propósito, no me fui xk estuviiera enojada sino xk me tenía k ir y mi madre me re apuraba) esk, parece k cada vez k entro al chat estás enojada conmiigo x irme al xat. Además k me sorprendio k dijeras eso d mí xk creí k no eras...no c, k no eras así, igual no importa. Y weno, no t ignoro, no kiiero k parezca eso, esk...siempre estás hablando d neopets y me (siin ofender) aburro =( entonces me voy al xat k están todos y c k está mal hacer eso, pero, esk casii siiempre estas con kristal hablando d neopets como t diije, y me aburro xk no tengo nada k decir =( weno como sea, t kería pediir perdón y eso, y c k capaz k es una estúpida disculpa, pero k voy a hacer, no kiiero enojarme con otra amiga k bastante tengo con kristal... La boba k se ekivocó y espera k no t enojes ni te pongas triste x su culpa... Ummm... Ok? Bueno, si es tan urgente... x3 no me imagino que sera xP aa, y que linda te ha quedado la imagen de Friday/Dia x3 Voy para alla, es que este chat no me anda =/ --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 16:45 15 dic 2009 (UTC) hello ¿Me puedes hacer dos favores? #¿me puedes hacer es sprite de vs de rojo? #¿puedes hacer también el de hoja?¿puedo modificarlo cundo lo hagas?si lo haces claro Porfavor--¡cuenta conmigo! 14:06 16 dic 2009 (UTC)no soy experta todavia hola hola ya vengo muchas veces a pokespectaculos mola un monton y tambien en fakemon por favor te importaria ponerme un color a mi pagina de usuario esque me encanta los colores crees que queda bonito e visto tu pagina de usuario que bonito es tu color y de fakemon tienes unas cosas preciosas bueno ya te dire el color chaito--Pokemon accion 11:40 19 dic 2009 (UTC) hola al final no me voy porque hechava de menos a fakemon y pokespectaculos y por eso no me voy adios--Pokemon al ataque 12:16 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Eeeeeeee Asqueroso Pokemon accion. ¡Te has metido en mi usuario! ¿Cómo adivinaste la contraseña? Además todo lo que dices es falso. --Pokemon al ataque 13:19 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Sí, sigo Me iré mañana o pasado. ¿De qué quieres hablar? --Pokemon al ataque 20:18 19 dic 2009 (UTC) una cosa porque pokemon al ataque se ha cabreado con nosotros yo no lo estiendo marina te pasa al go nose te veo triste--Pokemon accion 21:10 19 dic 2009 (UTC) LOS ELEMENTOS Los qlementos que quedan son: Lucha y Roca, lamento que no hayan los otros pero es que la pokenovela estaba desde hace varios dias y cha gente se inscribió, asi q esos son los unicos tipos disponibles hasta ahora: Lucha,Roca --StalinC 14:00 20 dic 2009 (UTC) me puedes hacer otro favor porfaaaa puedes pasarme los escenarios del juego?me da igual el que sea--¡cuenta conmigo! 14:55 20 dic 2009 (UTC)acelfcolori Inscripcion x3 En la historia de los guerreros elementales de sinnoh, solo queda el tipo lucha =P --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 16:59 20 dic 2009 (UTC) autoestima :3 hay marina no te sientas tan triste y sola si todos te admiramos a ti y a tu talento y estamos orgullosos de tenerte aqui escribiendo con nosotros eres una gran amiga y por eso te deseamos feliz navidad y compartas muy bien con los tuyos att: tu amigo BrAhIaN 21:54 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Poke_navidad.png Tarjeta de adopcion Felicidades, Marina ¡Has adoptado un (tres) pokehatch(s)! x3 Ahora te voy a dar las indicaciones de como hacer que tu huevo eclosione: 1. Siempre llevalo contigo (Ponlo en tu pagina de usuario, tu blog, etc. Si quieres crear un articulo para colocarlo, me avisas para que te diga que ponerle de titulo) 2. Cuando este a punto de eclosionar, te mandare un mensaje 3. Cuando eclosione, te mandare otro mensaje, con una ficha para hacer del pokehatch un pokemon oficial (x3). --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 13:44 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Ok Voy =) --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 15:46 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Marinaaaaaaaa! HBDDDDD!!! =D Son las 01:27:44 en españa, osea que soy la primera en decirte feliz cumpleaños x que ya es 23!!! x3 Espero que la pases bien x3 luego te dejo tu regalito ;D (solo dime lo que quieres x3) tal vez te de un huevo de un poke legendario, shiny... x3 no se >w< Bueno eso era todo =D --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 00:29 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Hapy Birthday! =D Creías k no sabía eh? la verdad ni me acordaba, me dijo un pajarito x3 Weno, no tengo nada k darte D= sólo puedo desearte un muy muy feliz cumpleaños y felices fiestas adelantado, espero k pases muy bn y felices 12 A propósito, cuando t vea en el chat t tengo k contar algo k me pasó, no t puedo decir x acá xk sabrían todos x3 Bss, k pases bn, d todo corazón: --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 00:42 23 dic 2009 (UTC) PD: Viste el blog d Kris? hay imágenes súper tiernas d Pikachu n.n me encantaron! feliz feliz casi compleaños x3 Feliz feliz no cumpleaños XD no mentiraque seas feliz en esta navidad y en enero(ahora no puedo)te dare un....gyarados brillante(no mejor no en OCPA se consigue rapido)un mismaguis y nidoqueen shinys por navidad y cumpleaños =D bueno que la pases muy bien =) --Blackchase 00:54 23 dic 2009 (UTC) FELIIIIIZ CUMPLEEEE (cantando) Que los cumplas feliz, cumplas feliz que los cumplas felices que los cumplas feliz..... Te deseo un buen cumpleaños Te quiero mucho mar cuidate y que seas muy feliz Espero que la pases bien y que tengas lo mejor del mundo por que te lo mereces, eres una buena persona Mar. Te dgio ya no hablamos como antes, pero te quiero mucho y queiro que lo sepas.... Besos Archivo:Pikachu_Feliz_Cumpleaños.jpg‎ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7Zsb0Y8Tpg y te dedico, esta cancion... Es mi regalito, se que no es muy grande pero algo es algo ¿no? Ya lo tengo n__n thumb|600px|Que la pases bien (aunque debes estar durmiendo ahora) pero cuando te levantes te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa x3No es lo mejor que alguien te pueda dar, pero cuando mi hermano instale el router que me van a dar de navidad, te dare el pokemon que tu quieras =D Si quieres un shiny, un legendario, yo te lo consigo (pero no exageres x3) Yyyyy.... Te tengo una superduperwooper sorpresa mas! =DD Mira: Archivo:Pokehatch_GiftMarina1.png ¡Un huevo de regalo! =D a ver si adivinas que pokemon es >3 (Te la he puesto dura? x3) Espero que te gusta el pokemon que nazca (No es un pikachu, ni un cherrim, bueno es obvio x los colores x3). Como dices que te gustan todos los pokemons no hay problema n____n Y bueno, eso era todo x3 Mañana solo voy a estar como 1 hora, por que mi mama me obliga a mi y a mi hermana a ir a una fiesta que organizaron los doctores del centro medico n_n (no es doctora ni enfermera, eso seria una pesadilla x3 es esteticista x3) Y bueno (otra vez) es todo x3 espero que te gusten tus regalos x3 (Lo hago largo para pasar la imagen) Y.... Pensabas que no me iba a acordar? x3 Que me vas a dar por ser la primera en decirtelo? (es broma x3) Y PAA me dijo que estas molesta, si es x el xat, aipom solo queria saber que era asi que le puse el link =? (Espero que lo leas todo x3) --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 05:41 23 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡Feliz cumpleaños! No es justooooo. Después de las 12 estoy dormido. Bueno, ya te felicité en Fakémon. --Pokemon al ataque 11:11 23 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡¡¡¡¡¡Feliz cumple!!!!!!! Hikari me dijo que hoy era tu cumpleaños y decidi felicitarte, yo siempre sere tu amiga y es toda la verdad bueno Bye. Atte. ¡Super fan de aipom! 14:51 23 dic 2009 (UTC) de nada De nada Marina para que son los amigos ya se te voy a dar un palkia shiny nivel 100 que la pases muy bien =D --Dialga 16:19 23 dic 2009 (UTC) A y Archivo:Soul mini.png Archivo:Pokeball.png pues vaya... Lo siento.Confundí la página de Ayuda:Edición con mi nuevecita página de usuario y...Bueno,al menos me la hice pero necesito a alguien que la reponga porque borré el contenido --pbc.. 17:20 23 dic 2009 (UTC) X q? Por que odias el xat??' --StalinC 02:38 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Curiosidad Lo de los mensajes de tu usuario... ¿Son usuarios? --Pokemon al ataque 08:12 24 dic 2009 (UTC) hola hola que tal bueno yo bien hecho una historia se llama el misterio se shayminlo has leido no importa si lo has leido nose pero porque estas triste y alo mejor te podemos ayudara lo mejor te voy hacer una cosa mira lo que dice tu pokemon favorito Archivo:cara de Cherrrim.pnganimate marina no estes triste siempre as sido feliz con estos amigos de esta wiki todos te estan animandono te preocupes ya veras como se soluciona--Pokemon accion 10:12 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Mar no estes triste No estes triste mar, que algunos te apollamos. Por favor no estes triste que si no me pongo yo también. Felicidades atrasadas jeje, mi regalo es este: Archivo:Paleta de colores.png Para que tengas colores al modificar las imágenes. Por cierto si quieres irte de aqui pueds venirte a mi wikia: mi wikia--¡cuenta conmigo! 13:49 24 dic 2009 (UTC)Venga no estes triste ¿Sabias que.... right|frame|¡Feliz navidad! =D...Vas a ser la primera en toda la wikia en celebrar navidad? x3 aca apenas son las 11, mientras que en españa las 18 horas x3 Pero yo presiento que hoy me van a regañar mucho, se supone que no deberia estar usando la pc, sino que arreglando algo..... x3 En todo, ¡Feliz navidad! =D Espero que la pases bien n___n --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 17:35 24 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿...? ¿A más de la 1 de la madrugada editaste ayer? Guao. --Soy amigo de mis amigos como tú, PAA 11:20 25 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿puedo salir en El pergamino sagrado? si puedo quiero llamarme Paula, habia perdido a mi hermana Aurora en una gran mansion encantada y si puedo queria acompañarte y siempre te animaba. Porfavor dejame salirr y tu regalo pronto estara listo--¡cuenta conmigo! 17:32 25 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfoclori Mira ¡Feliz navidad!Este es tu regalo: Archivo:Marina y manaphy.png--¡cuenta conmigo! 17:50 25 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Marina!!!!! PAA se fue!!!!!!!!! hay una entrada en su blog y todo se fue te aviso a ti por que se que eres de sus mejores amigas inclusp me dijo que se iba. --Julio the chikorita fan xD 21:04 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Qué habrás hecho... xD seguro que la liaste para que te castigasen. Para mí también ha ocurrido algo penoso. Mi blog habla solo xD. --Soy amigo de mis amigos como tú, PAA 17:21 29 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿¡Sigues ahí!? ¡Acabo de ver que has editado tu página de usuario! Guao, ¡estás ahi! xD. --¡Te lo mereces! Eres de lo peor 17:44 30 dic 2009 (UTC) felicidades te desea centro de adopciones de poke huevos hola marina talvez ya me hayas olvidado pero yo no asi que de navidad y año new te regalare este poke huevo Archivo:Poke_huevo5.png cuidalo mucho!!! que es muy especial att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 23:22 30 dic 2009 (UTC) cuando tu poke huevo eclosione te avisaremos Hola xD Hola Marina XD, estoy buscando a hikari kat, sabes si se sonecta? porque quiero saber que puedo hacer para ayudar aqui xd,bueno feliz anio y saludos--~*Jc*~ 04:11 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola otra vez xD He subido todas las imagenes que faltan de las caras de pokemon mundo misterioso xD,pero solo de la 3ra generacion, las otras 3 generaciones las completare tambien pero otro dia xD ya que me he estado casi 4 horas subiendo i eso xD EN wikidex tengo 1010 ediciones, queria ser admin hay, pero ya que ustedes estan aqui xD, boy a trabajar aqui para conseguirlo Solo dame 1 dia para completar ese articulo de las imagenes por completo Tengo amigos administradores en wiki, boy a averiguar como ponerle una grafica exelente a esta wiki, pensare en los siguientes articulos en que trabajaremos despues de que yo termine ese que lo terminare maniana bueno me boy a a acostar nos vemos maniana cuidate Saludos--~*Jc*~ 05:19 1 ene 2010 (UTC) felicidades te desea centro de adopciones de poke huevos ENHORABUENA tu huevo ha eclosionado '''Poke huevo 5 Archivo:Poke_huevo5.png → Archivo:Creselia_brillante.png♀ creselia brillante - Grosera esta son unas instrucciones: *Deberas tenerlos en una pagina de usuario, blog o poke novela o tu pokemon sera dado en adopcion. estas otras instrucciones no son necesarias puesto que tu pokemon es legendario pero deberias saber de ellas y las otras ordenadas un la parte de abajo de la pagina: *para que un pokemon evolucione se debe avisar en esta pagina http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brahiango2/centro_de_adopcion_de_poke_huevos comentando *Si no quiere que su pokemon evolucione se le otorga una piedra eterna *si el pokemon evoluciona por objeto tardara 4 o 5 dias solo si su dueño lo quiere *Si el pokemon evoluciona por felicidad tardara 7 o 8 dias solo si el dueño quiere *Si el pokemon evoluciona por intercambio se debera cambiar con un pokemon de esta pagina se debera aser un acuerdo y cambiar los pokemon. *Y por ultimo si el pokemon evoluciona por nivel tardara 10 o 12 dias si el dueño quiere. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO y olvida a hikari que es motivo de celebrar att: --BrAhIaN 07:05 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Feliz año nuevo Feliz 2010. Olvida a Charmii, digo a Hikari xD. --Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 11:05 1 ene 2010 (UTC) una cosa que significa xD y otra cosa mas por favor te importaria ponerme un color de mi pagina de usuario esque casi todos tiene eso pero en fakemon no es en poke espectaculos por favor soy tu amiga y si me lo pones que te ago adios y eres mi mejor amiga--Pokemon accion 21:05 4 ene 2010 (UTC) tengo una mala noticia yo me voy de fakemon y de pokespectaculos porque me cambian mi pag de usuario y no quiero que me lo cambien adios marina yo estoy triste hola me voy mañana a las 15:00 depidete de mi en mi blog y vuelvo en el 20 de enero te deseo felices fiestas Archivo:Poke navidad.pngadios--Pokemon accion 21:34 5 ene 2010 (UTC) 1º pregunta-¿tienes msn? 2º pregunta-¿en que chat vas a estar?fakemon o el de aqui?--εїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 10:59 10 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori-Pd:mira como me quedo el gift:Archivo:Hoja lanzando pokeball.gif oye pudistes hacer la imagen que te pedi?--εїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 19:30 10 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Unaa... Una pregunta.... Esk no se si será Eres Harry Potter?? esk yo soy Fan de El, me lei todos los libros hasta las reliquias de la muerte,y me he visto todas las pelsi q hay hasta ahora Y esk hasta ahora no habia encontrado a ninguna otra persona q le guste tanto como a mi --StalinC 03:29 11 ene 2010 (UTC) hola puedo salir en mix region, te puedo hacer comics de eso, y si te vas a ir, porfa termina cuanto antes la imagen y estamos en paz, pero yo quiero seguir hablando contigo porfaaaaa--Acelfcolori hola mari se que tu eres administrador y que le pasa a todos los sprites PR 14:36 13 ene 2010 (UTC) hola mari se que eres administradora y por eso te preguntare algo que le esta pasando a los sprites que no guncionas salen todo blan mira nomas en mi pokenovela coordinador o nada PR 14:41 13 ene 2010 (UTC) ola me dices un personaje del anime qu te guste que no sean maya/dawn y may/aura?εїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 14:10 16 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori PD: si quieres te puedo hacer gifts de tus sprites de entrenadores o comics de tus novelas e incluso un video(sin sonido) de tu novela, lo puedo intentar Hola =) una pregunta como haces las imagenes de los shippings???? esa de los shippings con potho scape????? con paint?????? responde Gracias Te odio CN ¬¬ 14:16 16 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡Hola!!! Hola Marina. Soy shiny, desde hace un tiempo he recuperado mi cuenta normal. Las cosas han cambiado mucho. Últimamente he estado curioseando en el Chat de Pokeespectáculos y he leído que tienes problemas con un tal "Adrián". Te daré un consejo; no le hagas ni caso, esteeee que se me va, te invitaba a ver esta wikia, te dejo un enlace http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/wiki/Dialgapedia ¡Por favor, visítala! Atentamente Pokemon shiny 21:46 16 ene 2010 (UTC) ( oye donde aces las imagenes de sakura y shinji o como se llame, yo las ago en deviantart pero no se guardarlas, no me deja. Como los guardas o aces tu???curro gracias marina!! Muchisisisismas gracias y como agradecimiento he hecho este huevo para ti Archivo:Huevo_de_Cherubi.png Cuidalo mucho!! te quiero cuidate Espeon9 19:15 18 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿Conmigo no hablas? Buaaaaa xD es que estuve ausente un tiempo, pero ¡He vuelto! Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 11:33 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Olvida el mensaje en la que mi firma decía Te lo mereces, eres de lo peor. ¡Se me olvido cambiarlaaaaa! xD.--Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 11:36 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Que adorables Que mascotas tan adorables tienes que sea muy felices!!! Maya1999 13:12 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Porfi Vale me encantaria confio en tu buen gusto se que sera precioso! Maya1999 13:21 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Ya he comenzado... ...estaré muy ocupado por las clases y por otras wikis en las que colaboro pero estaré aquí también. Una pregunta, ¿Podría usar una infobox como la de Friday/Día? --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es tu última respuesta?]] 23:56 2 feb 2010 (UTC) bueno, aqui te la dejo es esta, si puedes mejorarla...Archivo:Margery.jpeg el personajes se llamara margeryмαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 17:40 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Acelfcolori MAR!=) mar^^ volviii!! k taal stas amiigaa¿? uenuuu uapa me encanta la foto de los amigos k tienes en el usuariio^^ мααи∂y 22:35 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Que concidencia Jejejeje en mi juego de pokémon mundo misterioso explolradores del tiempo tengo un torchic de compañero llamado TOK y yo soy un mudkip llamada MAYA. Atte. Marcela o Aipom!!! 22:57 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Oiie Mar ;) ''No t habíia diixo pero m encantó la imagen k tenés en tu usuario nwn...i keríia saber sii...io soii la glaceon?? esk estoii junto con venusaur i vulpix k son venu i sofii, no?...x eso keríia saber xk tmbn podía ser kristal pero como el glaceon stá junto a ellas dudé...asdf, en todo caso la imagen stá divina (: ii cambiiando d tema...el usuario ese no hace caso del msj k le dejaste ii sigue usando los sprites editados, iia m cansó i le di una última advertencia...ese xiico se va a ganar un uen blokeo, io no kería blokearlo pero dadas las circunstancias...xD uueno linda, era eso...xauu, cuidate (= ~By: --'*`'·.¸♥нαrυkα cнαи♥¸.·'´*' ~ 'тαℓk тσ мє' 16:19 8 feb 2010 (UTC) marina habla cesar es que soy primo de barbara y yo con sus primos y haruka queremos que hagas una imagen de un shipping pero... con estas imagenes: Archivo:Cara_de_Typhlosion_(2).png y Archivo:Cara_de_Meganium_hembra_(2).png apenas la hagas borra este mensaje y deja la imagen en la discusion de mi prima. Gracias Kawaii? Eh! Es que hace 2 semanas me mandaron a la finca de mi tia, y no tuve tiempo de avisar! antes de eso (creo que mucho antes) se lo dije a 1 o 2 personas.... Y en lo de la portada esta bien nwn Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 22:03 10 feb 2010 (UTC) hola Mira este es el regalo:Archivo:Kristal,Marina y yo.png me salio un poco mal, espero que te guste--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мιѕ ¢σитяιвυ¢ισиєѕ! ★ 14:56 12 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Regalito de San Valentin Archivo:San_Valentin!.JPGTe quiere: PikaMar! 16:15 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Aviso Hola, la verdad es que me encanta tu novela Pokemon Diversion Pura, me gustaria ser personaje ahi o almenos ser un personaje recurrente, la verdad es que escribes muy bien, Ademas, quiero avisarte que necesitas Editar El camino de un Coordinador 3, todos los personajes lo estan editando y entre unas de las que faltan estas tu, asi que porfavor, lo que tienes que agregar, es como entenas a tus pokemon para que esten listos para el Gran Festival ATT: StalinC 17:44 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Valentines ♪ Aqui esta tu regalitop ♪ Archivo:Marina_Teh_Cherrim.png Por fin me dio la inspiracion para hacerlo x3 [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Always...]] 20:22 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Me vas a matar x3333 Casi me caigo de la risa con lo de "Otros" xDDD Esta bien (Superduperwoopermupperyupperskupperluppernupper bien!) x3 [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'''Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~]] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Always...]] 22:05 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola a todos... Me voy de la wikia, no sé cuanto tiempo (Unos minutos, unas horas, unos días...) y es por culpa de un usuario. He descubierto lo que piensa de mí y eso me ha dolido mucho. Una nota para ese usuario: Yo que tú no dejaría lo que piensas de los demás en Internet porque los demás lo pueden leer. Bueno, hasta más tarde, necesito... relajarme un poco... (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 16:38 16 feb 2010 (UTC)) .... Hola mar, toma mi regalo: Archivo:MarinaYPaula.png-- ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 17:18 17 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Tengo otro regalo, y todavia me falta otro Archivo:Kristal, Marina and me.pngPor cierto, mi cuenta en d.a es pagaba27 ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 16:04 24 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Toma tu otro regalo Archivo: Marina_entrenadora.png ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 18:10 24 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hola thumb|leftHola, me alegro que te guste la idea, tu puedes pasear a tu pokémon cuando quieras tambien.Diana8 20:05 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Atencion participante de Big Pokemon Hola,tu te registraste en el Gran Reality Pokemon Big Pokemon, este mensaje es para avisarte que dentro de poco empiezan las primeras pruebas, pueden ver a que equipo han sido asignados en esta pagina: Big Pokémon: El Reality Show de los Pokémon! Por ahora, lo primero que harán es nombrar a un Lider de cada equipo, tienen hasta el domingo 7 de marzo para avisarme que Usuario será lider de su equipo --'''╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 01:12 4 mar 2010 (UTC) como lo haces? Archivo:Chikary_con_el_traje_de_vacaciones.PNG por favor responde una misdreavus especialMegatanitaxcoordinadorademissdreavus ¿Cómo se llama.... ...el programa con el que haces los colores pastel? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 14:30 8 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori No Nooooooo... no te vallas, seguro que se te ocurre algo.Diana8 16:38 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ¿Why? xk? xk t vas? sólo kiieroo sabeerlo... en el blog no explicás nada... <=( no entiiendoo... sólo m guustaría saber el xk d k t vayas... es k dijiste k naadaa d lo k t diigaan cambiará tuu desición pero auunkee sea kisiieraa saber xk t vas... *`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 16:25 15 mar 2010 (UTC) PD: K seas feliiz en doondee kiiera k t llevee la vida... Hola marinaa ^^ Tenemos que hablar en pribado de algo muy importante, me avisas cuando estes xD te quiero~*Jc*~ 16:03 25 mar 2010 (UTC) NOOOO NO PUEDE SER!!! ¿Por qué?¿Nadie te echa cuenta?Joooo TT_TT Bueno, ¿Tienes msn?para poder seguir comunicandonos, solo si quieres ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 17:06 30 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Marina nooo no te vallas, porfaaaa tu eres mi mejor amiga y no dejare que te vallas ¿porque te vas? atte. *Rin Eipam* 17:56 31 mar 2010 (UTC) ?¿?¿?¿?¿ a ver... no entiiendoo nadaa... @_@ k pasa?¿?¿?¿ reciién llego al chat ii veo k dice algo k t vas... d nuevo?¿?¿ k pasa?¿?¿? ara veo k marcee tmbn t dejó un mensaje... u.u' k sucediió, mariinaa?¿?¿?¿ contestamee, por favooor >=( *`'·.¸♥ανιι ƒαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♫ ♬тнє вєѕт ∂αмη тнιηg♩ ♪ 19:27 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Pero...pero... No te vallaaaaaas... ¿porqué te vas?Diana8 20:02 31 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Un consejo Si te vas de una wiki, has de poner en la página de usuario y discusión únicamente: USUARIA RETIRADA Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? BlogEn DialgaPedia.. 21:36 31 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Se podría...? Hola. Me gustaría que se pudiera celebrar un concurso de la Pokénovela (Bueno, no sé como las llamáis aquí, supongo que así) del mes. La Pokénovela elegida, sería votada por los usuari@s, y un pequeño resumen, aparecería en la portada. Ángel García Chico 21:12 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Por cierto, con un pequeño resumen me refiero a un GRAN resumen marinaaa¡¡¡ marinaaaa!!! graxiiass!! xa míi es muii lindo k t haallas acordado incluso staando d viaje i tmbn k apenas t dejan usar las pc's thnkzzz!!! =D sos muii lindaaa!! i lo del regalo... haceloo si kerés!! x míi es lo mismo xk seguís siiendo mi amigaa!! graxxxx!!! *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 00:36 19 abr 2010 (UTC) =D k lindooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ =D m enncantaaa, negraaah! hahaha, k cosa con el viiajee no?¿? x3 pero, uueno, lo importante es k ia stáas aqáa x3 hehehe, muuxas graxx, marinaaaa!!! *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 13:55 19 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Holaa! n__n Haha yess X3 Y sorry si me tardé en responder…. Es que la página no me abre mucho P= Yyy bueno… ¿Cuál es el concepto inicial aquí? X3 Digo, además de pokénovelas… Es que soy n00b por estos lares xD También… ¿Podrias ayudarme en mi user? No se ni que joda colocar xP Por suerte mi hermano estuvo en wikia y me ayudó a comprenderlo todo n__n (Hasta firmar, por que ni eso sabía =S) Mirá que... ¿Hikari Kotokarii Kristal? Que revuelta esa pironcíta xD Aquí si no me equivoco es Hikari kat. (Menúdo nombre será xD) --AkatsukiJewel 00:50 20 abr 2010 (UTC) No hagas caso d esta edición esk t había kedado todo grande x3 t lo arreglé =P *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 00:18 21 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: spero k sté arreglaado, esk ni previsualicé x3 ¿Xat? ¿Qué es eso?... Bah para qué preguntar xd Además cuando entro al chat casí siempre me voy xD ¿Es normal que este así siempre..? owo Y... ¿Me ayudarías a crear mis artículos? n__n AkatsukiJewel 00:01 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Te devo una disculpa, los problemas que tengo aki te an echo enfaadarr, te prometo que eso ba a cambiar, un saludo marina--~*Jc*~ 18:06 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Holaa ^^ Hola marinaa^^, pos nada paso por aqui porque como eres burokrata, veni a reportar un abuso de poder de admin (Usuario:HarukaAngel) no me deja dejarles mensages a mis amigos por el chat de poke espectaculos, los borra todos, estoy seguro de que es ella, por que es con la unica que tengo problemas y la unica que vi conectada a esta hora Si me sigue borrando los mensages que dejo no podre tener contacto con mis amigos y me pondre triste, por lo tanto tendre que hacer un blog para defenderme, no quiero llegar a ese punto porque sabes como yo lo que proboca, espero que puedas hacer algo si tienes tiempo. Que estes bien saludos linda--~*Jc*~ 16:45 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias n__n Todo me ha sido múy útil, estoy preparandome para creár mi primer artículo aquí x3 Tengo un personaje (bueno, dos xP) y veo que crean páginas para eso... Aunque una tiene historia y la otra no >..> ¿Aún asi se podría poner? AkatsukiJewel 01:54 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Disculpas Hola marina, le hee mandado un mensage a mandy un poco pasado lose, pero esque ella le esta disiendo a todos que sooy un acosador y eso me hace sentir mal Otra cosa, podre estar en la wiki ^^, pero no podre ir a wikidex nunca mas, mis padres medejaron venir a qui con la condisien de que no este enfadado o triste cuando entre aqui weno que eres muy buena chika y me puedes dar tu fecha de cumpleanios? xD saludos--~*Jc*~ 12:03 1 may 2010 (UTC) MARINA!!! MARINA!! NO ENTIENDO LO DE TU USUARIO...QUE QUIERE DECIR LO DE FALSOS AMIGOS?! YO NO SABIA NADA DE LO QUE TE OCURRIA...PERO AL MENOS DECÍ QUE TE OCURRE EN UN BLOG Y TODOS TE PODREMOS AYUDAR!!! PERO PORQUE TE VAS?!?! LO DE FALSOS AMIGOS NO ES VERDAD!!! --Karen - Amante de la mermelada =P 20:51 5 may 2010 (UTC) MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR =(=(=( xk te vas?? la vrdad no e entendido lo e tu usuario... i kiero k sepan k no tubiste nada k ver en la pelea... y k no pudimos preocuparnos x ti xk no sabiamos k stabas enferma, yo ubiera sido la primera en preocuparse, buenu, es ti decision y tengo k aceptarla, que te valla todo bien mar, kuidate, espero k vuelvas. Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 20:57 5 may 2010 (UTC) ... mar... no entendi esto k me dijiste: Dos usuarios amaron una cuando yo no... a k te refieres?? :S Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^' '•тαℓк тσ мє•' 21:24 5 may 2010 (UTC) Marina... No entiendo lo de tu perfil... Yo si habia notado que no habias entrado, pero pense que era por esa excursion que tuvistes... Ademas te veia en deviantart, por lo que pensaba que solo no querias entrar por unos dias... Y... tampoco entiendo lo de falsos amigos, si aca no tuvimos peleas (solo una muy confusa... pero no involucraba muchas cosas, fue un pasanovas)... No te voy a pedir que te quedes por que no me gusta rogar... Solo quiero que me expliques lo de tu perfil... Y me digas si estas enojada conmigo por algo >< •''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|~ Rin ~']] '•''' 01:12 6 may 2010 (UTC) si vas a leer esto... Que sepas que me tienes en d.a. y en Fakémon en lo que necesites. Perdona por no preguntarte, pero no sabías si estabas enferma o no. Pero ya sabia que pasaba algo porque tardabas mucho en entrar....La verdad esque aqui solo Kris y yo te hemos dejado un mensaje. Los demás seguro que lo dejarían por hacerte la pelotilla como yo digo, pero solo diran que te quedes....Asi que, ya sabes, como no me pidas un favor...Por tu bien x3 es broma, pero estoy deseando devolverte los favores que me has echo. Ah, aqui no estare mucho, solo hare mi historia en fakemon *¬* PD:¿Manta? Si no hace frio!! xD Att:--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 09:10 6 may 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Marina...*carita de perrito abandonado* 1. ¿Como te van las imagenes? 2. ¿De donde sacaste las piernas del sprite de latisa? 3. ¿Te gustaria aparecer en mi novela de fakemo?--♪ Hellou ♪, ✲ ¡¿Qué quieres?! ✲ o ★ Miralo★ 16:24 14 may 2010 (UTC)Acelfco Mar.... ¿Por qué no contestas mis mensajes?¿Estas enfadada conmigo?En ese caso(me parece que si) perdoname sea lo que sea lo que te hice--♪ Hellou ♪, '''✲ ¡¿Qué quieres?! ✲ o ★ Miralo★ 13:39 17 may 2010 (UTC)Hoy estoy depre ¡Ejemm!(?) Ya tardaba bastante la verdad. Me salio un poco pachuchi, pero espero que te guste Archivo:Flora(AC).png PD: Si quieres puedes colgarlo en d.a. C=--♪ Hellou ♪, '''✲ ¡¿Qué quieres?! ✲ o ★ Miralo★ 15:13 17 may 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Miraaap....¡Lo único que le faltan son las sombras, los detalles, los ojos...! Archivo:Violette_artwork.jpeg Lo puedes re-subir-·º·-ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм 16:31 19 may 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Traer pokenovela Hola, soy Polo de DialgaPedia. He oído de este wiki y me gustaría saber si puedo traer aquí una novela que tuvo bastante éxito en DialgaPedia. Sólo era eso. Espero tu respuesta. El Polo http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/eventos/evento-cubone-shiny/¿Participas? 13:16 3 jun 2010 (UTC) x3 Pues no sos la única, a mi me castigan por cosas estúpidas enserio. Como hace unos días; me castigaron por no regar las plantas -_- ¿Ves? ¡ESTUPIDECES! x3 AkatsukiJewel 23:39 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Concurso:Spritificación thumb|Megatoise V.2 Hola Marina, hace mucho que no hablamos XD , tengo un sprite para el proximo concurso: En otro tema: Me das tú código de amigo de HG/SS. --santi 20:41 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Marinaaaa!! Canviate la contraseña ._.U, exactamente lo que hacia ahora yo!! Miku Z. 14:07 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Hazme admin lee mi discucion... [[Usuario:Jarf1998|'Julio the chikorita fan x3 ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Jarf1998|''Me buscas?]]. 22:15 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Hazme admin lee mi discucion... [[Usuario:Jarf1998|'Julio the chikorita fan x3 ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Jarf1998|Me buscas?]]. 22:15 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Hacelo admin -,- Es por algo! xD Pero admin ADMIN 'ADMIN! '''Nada de buro o roll... Bueno rollerback ya es n_n '✖ [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] ✖''' 22:20 11 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola Marina! ¡Hello! ¡Soy PAA (Sigo vivo xD)! Ganó España, así que pensé: ``Mmmmm, iré a la wikia a felicitar a todos´´ y luego me dije: ``... ¿Quién de la wikia es español? ¡Ah claro, Marina!´´ Y por eso te mando este mensajete xD. Mi ausencia se debió a que, una vez que me pasé el juego de Pokémon Oro HearthGold (O como se diga) sentí que ya no hacía nada con los Pokémon. No me dejaron de gustar, solo que no jugaba a Pokémon. Pero ahora que volví a empezar partida vuelvo a estar enganchado e intentaré entrenar mis Pokémon hasta el nivel 100 (Cuando lo haya conseguido ya habrán sacado otro juego de Pokémon) xD. Pero tengo un problemilla: No recuerdo mi contraseña y no puedo entrar :( ¡Ayudaaa! 87.217.147.71 07:21 12 jul 2010 (UTC) PAA :) Arreglado :D Había que esperar a que se cargase xD Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 07:29 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Hello de new. Soy PAA. Otra vez no puedo, y no es la Contraseña. ¿Tú sabes por qué? 87.217.147.71 08:14 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Hello de new. Soy PAA. Otra vez no puedo, y no es la Contraseña. ¿Tú sabes por qué? 87.217.147.71 08:14 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Olvida otra vez xD :D Ya pude, no sé cómo lo hago para que a veces pueda entrar y a veces no. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 08:18 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola, vengo a decirte que, ahora que estoy más disponible, vengo a decirte que la PokéNovela ¡Cuidado, nos invaden los locos! (en la que tú participas) está siendo editada. Si quieres, pásate por ahí y leela (Si quieres comenta, te lo agradecería). Bueno, y me voy que la seguiré editando xD. Adios. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 08:33 13 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola Marina! :D Hola, vengo a decirte que, ahora que estoy más disponible, vengo a decirte que la PokéNovela ¡Cuidado, nos invaden los locos! (en la que tú participas) está siendo editada. Si quieres, pásate por ahí y leela (Si quieres comenta, te lo agradecería). Bueno, y me voy que la seguiré editando xD. Adios. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 08:34 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola ^^ Hola, me llamo Alan, te dejo este mensaje para decirte algo. Espero y no te moleste U.U Eske me ha gustado tu pagina de Usuario esta muy Chula n.n pero en el principio dice "Feliz 210" y creo k te referias a 2010. Te digo esto porke no kisiera k una pagina de User tan bonita pierda valor por ese error de dedo xP Hasta luego, [[Usuario:Alanbato| Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?]] 20:18 13 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: lindo sprite el k tienes al principio ;D hi marina-chan! =3 Hola marina e visto tu pagina y me parece muy bonita me pregunto si te gustaria ser mi amiga piensatelo porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Chirorilla@ 15:44 25 jul 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Chibi_Chii_by_QueenOfDorks.jpg hi marina-chan! =3 hola marina he visto tu pagina y me parece muy bonita me preguntaba si querias ser mi amiga piensatelo vale porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Archivo:Chibi_Chii_by_QueenOfDorks.jpgChirorilla@ 15:45 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Mar ^w^ '''Prdóon x noo contstaar en el xat nwnU eskk el intrneet mee andaba lento -w-U enn feen ~ podss inscriibirtee n.n sólo dejá tuu nombre i apellido i tuu caraa MM en la liistaa d alumnos: La escuela de los Pokés n.n esproo q t inscriibaas ^w^ i sinooo no aii probleema nun ' by: '☥ αℓмα ѕσℓιтαяια ☥ ≈ ☠ яσ¢к 4єνєя ☠ 17:24 30 jul 2010 (UTC) xoxo! :3 Css Hola. Os interesaria un cambio del monaco.css? me refiero a un cambio de color en los widgets, barra de herramientas etc. Aunque el header está perfecto, ¿Quien lo ha hecho? necesitamos alguien que haga un header para Kirby encyclopedia ^^ 11:22 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Chuuu! xD *Se aleja unos metros* Era para decirte que si puedes crear el artwork de los PAAchús x3 yo hize una imagen rapida de los tiernos (no se si te puedas guiar de los colores para hacer a los PAAchús comunes) luego te dare mas o menos la imagen de un PAAchú normal para que hagas los artworks x3 thumb ✖''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] '✖''' 21:03 2 ago 2010 (UTC) La haré, claro esta ¿Te gustaria salir? En ese caso...rellena esto si quieres Nombre: Historia: Pokemon:(si quieres ser uno especial pon la cara de MM, ej: Una cara editada) Personalidad: --I ♥ Sandia's Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 14:23 9 ago 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Ven un segundo... Urgente... http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon El PAAchú administrador, PAA. 14:47 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Oye si queres? Oye si quieres te puedes inscribir en mi nueva novela, quiero que todos mis amigos esten ahi n.n y mas mis mejores amigas, aka t dejo el link http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:High_School_Days besos bye--Espeon9 01:00 13 ago 2010 (UTC) hola marina! uiii cuanto tiempo xD como has estado amiga? espero leer mas de tus pokenovelas, porque eres sensacional!!! besos Andrea444 01:19 13 ago 2010 (UTC) hola marina hace mucho tiempo te pedi si querias ser mi amiga , mi nombre es Carmen Marina y el tuyo Marina, ¡QUE COINCIDENCIA!, porfi se mi amiga es que me caes muy bien y tu usuario mola mucho si no quieres no pasa nada pero piensatelo porfavor ,se que te gusta pikachu a si que te doy sta imagen Archivo:¡.jpg hola marina hace mucho tiempo te pedi si querias ser mi amiga , mi nombre es Carmen Marina y el tuyo Marina, ¡QUE COINCIDENCIA!, porfi se mi amiga es que me caes muy bien y tu usuario mola mucho si no quieres no pasa nada pero piensatelo porfavor ,se que te gusta pikachu a si que te doy sta imagenchiroro no te defraudara mira mi usuario y te lo demostrara =3 11:13 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Archivo:¡.jpg Marina Bueno, para empezar una preguntilla DE NADA (exagero, quizas demasiado) Pues, por si quieres aparecer en mi novela que voy a hacer...em es rarita, sobretodo....-risita nerviosa- Ja, ja, ja Y hace tiempo que no hablamos....¡Quiero hablar contigo TToTT! Bueno, a lo que iba. Si quieres aparecer, ¿me haces el favor de rellenar esto? *w* Nombre: Una imagen o descripcion: (Tiene que ser mas o menos medieval) Pokemon: Personalidad: Y punto pelota. Rellenala SOLO SI TU QUIERES SOLO SI TU QUIERES SOLO SI TU QUIERES Vale, los nervios se me han subido a la cabeza owo--I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 10:29 10 sep 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Favoooooor ¡He vuelto a abrir las Audiciones de Operación Convivencia, y me gustaría que te apuntases, ya que la otra vez no pudiste! Estas son las Audiciones: Audiciones para Operación Convivencia (OC), ¡porfa apúntate, pronto aparecerás! Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 09:53 14 sep 2010 (UTC) X3 Acabo de ver el mensaje que te deje. Me parto XD. Este es: http://es.wiki-image-novela.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Mistery--I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 10:37 2 oct 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hiii!!!! Cuando es tu cumple? [[User:Munchlax-code|'•°¤*Ann*¤°•']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥★-_☜αηgєℓ'ѕ cry☞♪♊']] 16:13 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola,pues me gustaria ser administrador de esta wiki ya que me gustaria ayudarlos con la portada,articulos,hacer algunos proyectos y otras cosas...Espero tu respuesta Saludos n_n ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 14:56 24 nov 2010 (UTC) mar ¿¡vas a continuar Flora y Co.!? Estoy deseandolo. Y he visto que has comentado y eso.... 8D Pd:La Esfera de Pandora/Inscripciones----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 16:25 2 dic 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ola vi lo de Centro de adopciones Eevee Family y me gustaria adoptar alguno pero me da igual cual sea --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 19:42 5 dic 2010 (UTC) petixion hola marina.me podrias hacer reversor o administrador.Por favor?Ayudaré todo lo que pueda--El poder de Togekiss 00:57 27 dic 2010 (UTC) hola!! he visto que regresaste a la wiki y me alegra mecho aunque no te haya conocido antes ^w^U e gustaria ser mi amiga porfis porfis >.< Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 14:55 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola =D Me llamo Anabel, creo que ya me conoces de cuando comenté en tu blog =3 Lo que me preguntaba era que si te gustaría que fuéramos amigas, pareces una chica genial =D Chau =) [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 12:55 6 mar 2011 (UTC) SI!! que pokemon te pongo?? Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 14:38 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola! Pareces un chica muy simpatica ¿Podemos ser amigas? n.n --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']] 15:16 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Hello!!! hola!comente en tu bloc. pareces una buena chica, y por lo que e leido en tu usuario tenemos algunas cosas en comun. te gustaria ser mi amiga?Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '''[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo']] 19:01 6 mar 2011 (UTC) hola mari soy ben alien supremo 001 .quiere se mi amiga , nos gusta el anime cual es tu pokemon favorito del anime , a mi tambien me gusta como entrenar a tu dragon, llamame Fan (?) Hace mucho soy tu fan (de azelfcolori, hikari kat, haruka angel etc... tambien ^o^) entonces... quería saber si tu querías ser mi amiga, dibujas genial (¿que cómo lo sé? ¡yo se todooo!) n_n te adorooo, y... bueno éso era, si dices que si ponme un mawile o kyuremu.... si no pones ningun pokémon o tus amigos están en reparaciones no me importa, con saber que eres mi amiga estoy bien ·-· Hirasawa Cata ♫♪ Mis mensajes aquí...Mi guardería …Ayuda a Sana-San…Busca la llave del nuevo mañana junto a Cata y sus amigos Hola Soy VeterinariaAnaRebeca soy nueva y me gustaria ser tu amiga por favor di que si la unica novela que estoy haciendo ahora aqui es la liga fantasma es de pokemon fantasma y otros--ana rebeca 02:25 19 may 2011 (UTC) Hola ¿Tiene Pokémon B&N? Yo si! :D --{Usuario:Arceus dis pokemon/Firma} 22:33 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok Luego te doy mi codigo de amigo y nos conectamos. ¿Sabes algo sobre Kris? --{Usuario:Arceus dis pokemon/Firma} 23:56 4 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿No te parece? Que Dawn/Maya posee una falda muy corta? (¡Productores pervertidps! :O ) --{Usuario:Arceus dis pokemon/Firma}{Usuario:Arceus dis pokemon/Firma} 22:14 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues amigas entonces Vale,seremos amigas,que pokemon te pongo? Tú me podrias poner a un Eevee o Glaceon? --Fukai Yuki 12:51 12 jun 2011 (UTC) XDDD XDD, bueno quieres ser mi amiga :3? me encanta tu usuario~~ Gabrie♥ '₪''' mmmmm... Mantequilla de maní 22:08 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola,¿quieres ser mi amiga ^^? soy Darkuss99 PD: Muy cute tu perfil ^^ ~Darkuss~ Ohhhhhhhh Hola Veo que tu amas a pikachu tanto como yo... Seamos amigas!!!!!!! Soy pikaqueen dime pika (XD) Quieres participar en Luz,drama POKEMON mi novela????? Si dices que si avisame Yeahhhhhhhhhh Piktini fan =°°= 21:19 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhh Hola Veo que tu amas a pikachu tanto como yo... Seamos amigas!!!!!!! Soy pikaqueen dime pika (XD) Quieres participar en Luz,drama POKEMON mi novela????? Si dices que si avisame Yeahhhhhhhhhh Piktini fan =°°= 21:19 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhh Hola Veo que tu amas a pikachu tanto como yo... Seamos amigas!!!!!!! Soy pikaqueen dime pika (XD) Quieres participar en Luz,drama POKEMON mi novela????? Si dices que si avisame Yeahhhhhhhhhh Piktini fan =°°= 21:20 18 jun 2011 (UTC) ¡Marina-chan! =3 ¡¡HOLAAAAAA!! ¿cuánto tiempo verdad? =D! no sabes como te he extrañado TwT te escribia para saber como estas y como te ha ido x3 escribeme si? =3!! Espeon9 20:02 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Hooooooooolas! Hola! Soy de los nuevos...aunque me faltan como 4 meses para cumplir el añito en PE ;w;...pues...he visto tu user, tus blogs...nos parecemos bastante en el sentido de la locura x3...pues...amigos? P.D:Tienes MSN?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 20:56 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Nada nuevo x3 Mi vida como decirlo no le ha pasado nadaaaa interesante xDD y espero que ocurra algo TwT, por lo nuevo pues estoy teniendo un montón de novelas @-@ que no se como rayos las continuare todas :D y pues por lo demás ya ni me la paso por aquí pero cuando vi que regresaste grite "OMG REGRESO!! =D" y por eso ahora te escribo como loca nwnUEspeon9 23:32 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Vale! Vale!...pero...tienes MSN? D=--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 23:55 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola! Oye Marina...tienes MSN?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 17:17 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Conoces ebuddy?...y el chat esta al lado de la actividad reciente ._.U--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 17:20 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Ebuddy es una web para conectarse a MSN sin...MSN Live instalado x3...y...vamos! Entra y enterate de lo nuevo en la wiki! =D--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 17:29 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Código de amigo ¡Son mis vacaciones de invierno y me dieron mi DS :D! Name: Blair Code: 2837 9863 2573 -- 02:32 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Mar soy PAA U,u lo de ``Soy PAA´´ sobra porque firmaré al final Hola bueno editaste tu página de usuario y me pasé a leerla y me rei mucho, como siempre contigo xD y también te quería decir que hasta hace solo 2 años yo también jugaba al Hamtaro Rompecorazones y me encantaba No quería decirte nada en especial Solo que quiero saber tu verdadero nombre *.* Y alegrarme un poco porque últimamente son todo disgustos e.e Bueno y nada más e.e Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 21:00 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Ok te lo compraré D: pero... ¿Qué dijiste que podría tenerme enfadado? Dime eso y cuál es tu verdadero nombre . Yo creo que el problema es que hay muchos admin ahora y a muchos se les sube a la cabeza serlo y se creen que te pueden hablar de cualquier manera u,u y si, yo también creo que deberíamos hablar en el xat, aunque yo preferiría por Habbo (Aún tengo), para hablar en privado D: porque aquí si les pongo verdes a todos los users se enteran okno Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 14:56 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Bíba la vuéna hortójrafia (?) Ok hablamos por el chat que no sabia que tenia privado Bueno ¿como te llamas ahí? Me da pereza buscarte en DA D: y quiero que hagas tu edición número 2000 en mi discu, si no lo haces morirás entre terribles sufrimientos. Nada más D: Vivan los tachados Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 10:40 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola hola marina 101 nesecito ayuda para empesar una historia se llama dias de horror y no se como iniciar capitulos y pense talbes tu puedas ayudarme sinsera mente master surival AYUDA! Me bannearon en el chat, y solo un administrador me puede des-bannear! Y quien mejor que un administrador amigo? :D -- 21:30 22 jul 2011 (UTC) ASDASDAS Holaa!Me recuerdas? Podria ser tu amigo?Porfavor? o YATUSABEH'KenyaTheCubone (discusión) 21:45 16 sep 2012 (UTC)'[[Archivo:Cubone_NB.gifSoy un Cubone,muerete de la envidia!]] [[Archivo:Gengar_E.gifPerro que ladra...Tiene hambre asi que no te acerques mucho porque te mordera]] thumb|left|85px